Greiver
by Rinnegan Emi
Summary: Gray was just plain sad. What better to than comfort him? Enjoy!


Lucy POV

We were sitting, alone and cold, in a _cave._ Yep, you heard me, a _cave._ And in front of us, the demon of destruction, Deliora. Natsu was sleeping on the ground a few feet away, and I was sitting  
with Happy on some rocks at the back of the…. _cave._ Everyone was bored, I THINK, and I was thinking about summoning Lyra, my singing celestial spirit. As I weighed the pros and cons of having a spirit out, I was watching Gray.

He was sitting on a rock right in of the demon thing, with his legs open and his face rested on top of his intertwined hands. I was, frankly, very worried about him. His eyes were distant and

unfocused, emotion passing through like a storm and an ocean.

I decided to summon Lyra, one, to surpass boredom, and two, to lighten up the, weirdly, guilty and sad mood in the air.

I grabbed my key and began to shout. "Open, Gate of the Heart Constellation, Lyra!" and out popped

a spirit. She had a cute cat-like face with peachy-pale skin and orangish hair to her waist. She had a pink bonnet flat on her head, along with small white wings on her back.

Lyra had on a blue dress with leather shoes perched on her feet.

"Hey Lyra, how are you?" I said sweetly, "Hey Lucy, I'm AWESOME! How come you never summon me anymore, I'd love to be summoned more often!" she squeaked and she gave a 'cute' little giggle after that, although it did sound a little sickly. "You were the one who told me you were only available. _Three. Days. A month._ " I said slowly, giving an irritated look to her direction.

"You sure about that?!" she said in that sick voice of hers. "Yes," I said back. "Alright, I'll start singing now!" she replied, scooting over a bit to make room.

 _Words are born into air  
And quickly fade out in the wind_

 _But they find their way inside_

 _Where they live on forevermore_

 _When the skies are dark and full of rain_

 _Look inside your heart_

 _The light, so warm and all will glow_

 _Shining just like the sun_

 _You can see, just how much you've grown_

 _How strong you are_

 _A love will open up to you_

 _And it starts from day that you,_

 _First heard those words_

No POV

When Gray heard those words, he felt all the pushed-down emotions start to resurface. His body started trembling, tears leaking out of his eyes. Lyra stopped her melody abruptly, her and Lucy letting their gazes drift to the sound of the tears slapping rocks.

"Gray?" Lucy whispered, her happy expression falling swiftly, stepping nearer to the emotion-stricken boy. "What's wrong?". The sound he made just made her pity him.

"Nothing...I-I'm fine," he said with a shaking voice, whimpering when he took a sharp, painful breath. Lucy sat down beside Gray, watching as he hid his face in his hands. She slowly took Gray's face out of his hands. She saw new tears and old ones and wiped them away with her thumb. "What is it, Gray?" Lucy asked again. Suddenly understanding, she pulled Gray into a tight hug and put her forehead on his shoulder.

She felt him wrap his arms around her tight and dig his face into the crook of her neck. Lucy looked up to see Natsu raising his brow in question. She mouthed out "He's crying" and watched him nod.

"Gray, you have to calm down," Natsu said softly but still, he had a tone that said _finally._ "Pweesseeee!" Happy said. "Gray…." Lucy said with a hint of pity.

Gray suddenly let go and furiously wiped away at his tears. "I-I'm o-o-okay," he said, stuttering with each word he said. Natsu opened his arms as if to beckon Gray towards him. Lucy watched with a smile as Gray swayed over to Natsu and wrapped his arms around Natsu in a brotherly way. Natsu gave a small grin to the blonde. Lucy whispered "You really do care.." and saw Natsu gave a small nod to admit. Lucy knew, from that point on, he had always cared about Gray. He had never _not_ cared about, and she thought that it was the best friendship she'd ever seen.

Thanks for reading! This text color will be me speaking, so keep an eye out for A/Ns throughout the story. Also, here are some of the text types and languages that'll come in handy later on.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"Japanese"

" _Emphasis or song"_

'Also used as air quotes'

Favorite, follow, and review! I'll update when I get (I'm being simple here so I'll have time to update but not too little time) 3 good reviews.

-Rinnegan Emi


End file.
